Yao's Communist Days
by FanimeLuv
Summary: He loathed it. The pain communism inflicted on him. The deaths, the screaming, and the tears haunt his dreams. A mysterious man who calls himself the People's Republic of China takes Yao into his 'care'. Conflict ensues, but is 'taking my weak pathetic self so he can't escape to freedom and destroy my reign' really what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Yao's Communist Days

Intro: He loathed it. The pain communism inflicted on him. The deaths, the screaming, and the tears haunt his dreams. A mysterious man who calls himself the People's Republic of China takes Yao into his 'care'. Conflict ensues, but is 'taking my weak pathetic self so he can't escape to freedom and destroy my reign' really what he wants?

Warnings: Depression, 2ps, Violence, Communism, something similar to Suicidal Thoughts, Alternate self, Insanity, Isolation, and other Chinese Communist Stuff. May turn into selfcest. Actually, there's a 99.99% chance it would.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Supernatural mixed in with some romance.

Note: Also, I don't own Hetalia. If I did, AmeIta, RomaCan, Framany, EngChu, and PruPan would all be canon. And perhaps some other crack pairings. I'm not sure if you all want that…

Another Note: Will be very historical since I'm doing an NHD project on this time of history. Will include some depressing, violent, and shocking stuff like revolutions, the Great Leap Forward, more revolutions, and the massacre of the Tiananmen Square.

Yet Another Note: Song references will be inserted. A lot. Be warned. Some of it can be popular stuff, but mostly it'll be like Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, and maybe even All Time Low and Evanescence. Mostly depressing stuff because well this time in Chinese history was rather depressing. Especially for the rich and intelligent people. They suffered. A lot. Actually, probably the only Chinese that didn't suffer was probably just Mao himself when he was ruling. Because, well, it's communism. - NO ONE WAS SAFE.

* * *

He loathed it. The pain communism inflicted on him. The deaths, the screaming, and the tears haunt his dreams. He was sitting down on the floor in the living room. The tears had stopped flowing by now and he was focused on the pain overflowing his body. A shiver and numbness overtook him, wincing in pain, hearing the screams of people dying all over the country. His rightful country. Yao Wang, also known as China, knew though, at the moment, it wasn't exactly his. At that moment, the devil walked in, wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt promoting communism, and smirked.

"My, my, you're pitiful. You can't even handle a little of pain… imagine what Boss wants me and the military to do next." Yao refused to look at him. "You're my weak pathetic self that can't escape to freedom and destroy my reign, ever!"

A moment of silence drifted over them. Then, the communist cackled, his laughter spreading throughout the room. He leaned toward the man, using a finger to raise up his face to meet his.

"Or what if I destroy the others? Maybe Japan? Or Taiwan?" At that, Yao jerked away and Yang almost held a look of pity, but soon scoffed. Before he closed the door, he mouthed out something that the other didn't quite catch.

Yao showed obvious confusion. He didn't understand how someone could be so hateful towards others, but care for his obvious enemy. Yang had to know that Yao would always be his enemy, even if they were friends at one point in time. Or were we even considered friends? Had Yang ever considered him a friend? Or was it onesided?

Yao Wang thought about what Yang had done for him over this eventful year.

* * *

_"__He's pitiful, Yang. Show him a good lesson. Maybe he'll join our ranks."_

_Yao put on a brave face. "I'll never submit to the likes of you!"_

_"__Hm." At that the man walked out of the room. Yang then held Yao up by the collar of his shirt._

_"__What do you think you're doing?! That was my, and therefore your, Boss! How dare you treat our Chairman that way!" At that, Yang slammed Yao against the wall, but not doing anything above that. They stayed there for seconds, then minutes. It seemed like a lifetime before Yang put him down. Yao stood, back to the wall, as they looked into each other's eyes for the first time. Yang's eyes were red and narrowed, but there was something more to it. Longing? Sadness? Or maybe even remorsefulness? _

_Yang shook his head and broke eye contact with him. He walked to the doorway and looked out as to seemingly look for something, then gestured for Yao to follow him, who was frozen to the spot in fear and worry._

_"__Dammit, idiot!" Yang hissed. "Just follow me! I'll keep you safe!" As Yao still stood there, Yang growled and hoisted Yao on his back, who whimpered and covered his eyes. He quickly put his arms around his neck to keep him from falling, which earned a scoff from Yang. Yao suddenly realized how much he underestimated Yang's strength. He put his head on the side of Yang's neck, when he also made another discovery. Yang's skin was really soft, even for a Communist who faced many battles. He was also much taller than him, so that Yao's legs dangled. Afraid of falling to the ground, Yao put his legs around Yang's stomach, sort of like a piggyback ride now that Yao thought about it. Yang walked outside the building, and walked toward the nearby forest._

_Soon enough, Yang put Yao back on the ground gently, where they stood in front of a house just outside the forest. More like a mini mansion, actually, Yao realized as he gaped. _

_"__Tch. Close your mouth. You'll eat a fly. Then I won't visit you when you're sick." Yang said, with no emotion at all._

_"__Is this my place?"_

_"__For now. I'll tell Boss that you're beaten and need rest in this house."_

_"__Thank-"_

_"__Shut it. You're a fellow country and the only one I actually respect. So stay in this house. You can't leave. Or else I will be forced to beat you. For real. Meanwhile, the guards will guard your house. There's lots of activities, don't worry. I'll come and visit you. Don't think much about it, or I might keep you in the dungeon. It'll only be you in the house, so if you want, I could get you movies or books, or anything else. Just not your friends, freedom, and other company." At first, the two stood there in silence, keeping their eye contact._

_Yao finally broke the slice with a question. "Why?"_

_"__Pardon?"_

_"__Why are you doing this for me? Why didn't you beat me? Why are you treating me so nice?"_

_Yang never answered the questions, he only gave me that look again and left. I stayed at that spot for a few minutes, then he realized. _

_'__Does he feel bad for me…?'_

* * *

Yao then focused on a more recent memory, one that started out happily. Then, something strange happened. Yao bit his lip in memory, not really wanting to think about his confusion towards Yang at the moment.

* * *

_"__Westerner movies are so stupid." Yang raised an eyebrow at this statement._

_"__I dunno. It looked like you enjoyed some of it." Yao blushed in protest._

_"__Well I'm not the one who loved the making-out and strippers!" Yao fired back. Yang and Yao stared at each other, then burst off into laughing. They turned off the television and got some wine._

_"__Hey Yang. Wanna hear something funny?" Yao slurred. Yang chuckled and nodded his consent. Yao laughed. "See…. It's like… Me. A person under the Communists. You. A communist. And can you imagine it? We're actually friends. That's sooooo weird… " Suddenly, without warning, Yang got up and started going to the door. Yao shook off the slight drunkenness and reached out to Yang. "Whoa, Yang. Where you going…?"_

_"__I'm sorry Yao. I…" Yang thought before replying. "…Aku mencintaimu…" Yang ran out the door, where it was raining. Yao reached out, but knew it was too no avail. 'Did I say something wrong? All I said was that we were friends. Is that so wrong?' Yao thought to himself. Needless to say, he didn't get much sleep._

* * *

'Aku… mencintaimu?' Yao thought. 'Obviously Indonesian... but for what? What does it mean? And what did he just say now to me? He's acting so mysterious… And now he's acting like we were never friends…'

Yao pondered this for the rest of the day. As he fell asleep that night, Yang's voice ran over and over in his head. "Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu, Yao." Yang's voice then asked one simple question:

_** "Why don't you understand?"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yang stayed in his quarters a lot. He spent lots of time picking up the stuff from the other night, where he fell into a rampage.

* * *

_"__Aku mencintaimu…" Yang ran back to his quarters, where he caused chaos. He flipped over his table, letting the cups of water and tea fall to the ground. He took his other cups and bowls and anything breakable, and slammed them onto the ground. After lots of wreckage was caused, he curled up in a ball, bringing his head to his head, where he cried. "Dammit, what if he knows? What if… he… could figure out what I said?"_

* * *

'And what I just said… why? I don't want him to find out how much he means to me. Ugh, this is so wrong…'

Yang looked at the silk gloves on his desk. 'Yao gave those to me…'

He then looked at all the things that reminded him of Yao and he sighed. "Why is it so wrong?"

Yang hated admitting it. He enjoyed hanging out with the previous China.

'Actually, Yao Wang is the most particular person I've ever known. It's obvious that he should hate me. I caused all of this pain, yet he doesn't say a bad word about me at all. He doesn't show anything. He just either smiles at me or just simply ignores me.

How particular…

Yet… one side of me wants to say that I need to get even closer to him. I don't understand. I hang out with him a lot these days. I get him lots of stuff to do. I even helped him plant a garden. Yao Wang, you are driving me insane.

Yet, piecing all the pieces together lead to one conclusion. I don't want to be friends with him. I want to understand him. I want him to talk to me. He should trust me. He should never hate me, or despise me, or forget me. I want to be the first thought of his morning, and the last thought at night. I want us to spend most of our time together, like in those sappy romantic movies. I want to hold him, to take him anywhere he wants. I want to be his, and I want him to be mine.

That's when it completely clicked. We shouldn't be friends…

We should be lovers.'

Yang slammed his head against the wall. "Dammit."

* * *

Yao sat on the couch, reading To Kill a Mockingbird again. Of course, his thoughts were more focused on Yang than the boring book. He didn't understand why he kept thinking of him. Everywhere he looked, he saw memories of Yang and him hanging out and talking. He put down the book and sighed. As he looked in the direction of the kitchen, he remembered an event.

* * *

_"__What's this…?" He asked aloud as he saw a box on the table. He had just woken up and wanted to get breakfast, but on the kitchen table was a heavy box. There was no note or anything, but he was slightly afraid to open it. There was suddenly a knock at the door. He left to open the door to see Yang._

_"__Hi. Did you see it yet?"_

_"__See what?"_

_"__The box."_

_"__I didn't look inside yet…" At that, Yang invited himself in and walked into the kitchen with Yao following him. He gestured to the box._

_"__Open it!" He said. As Yao opened the box, confetti blew everywhere and inside was a few letters and another smaller box. Yang then shouted, "Happy birthday, Yao!" Yao smiled. _

_"__Oh. It's my birthday. I forgot…" Yang laughed. Yao shrugged and smiled. He picked up the letters. They were all addressed to him._

_"__Open those letters later; open the other box." Yang said._

_Yao opened the smaller box to reveal a small panda bear. "Oh! It's a panda! That's really cool! Yang, thank you." Yang looked down at the ground. "Well no one would want to celebrate your birthday with you, so I decided to spend it with you…."_

_Yao smiled and put down the panda._

_"__Let's go spend some time at the park!" Yang said. "I got permission from Chairman Mao, so I think it is okay!" Yao nodded and smiled. "I haven't been to a park in ages!"_

* * *

**_Later that night, when Yang and Yao went back to the house and Yang left._**

* * *

_Yao was holding the letters that Yang had gave him as part of his birthday present. He slowly opened the first one. _

* * *

_'__Dear China, or at least the China that I knew._

_How are you? I hope Yang is treating you well. Nonetheless, I miss you. I am sorry I had invaded you when you were at war with Yang. I was not thinking at that moment and I am sorry. I hope that one day we could see each other again and that I could make it up to you._

_From, Japan._

_P.S. Happy birthday! I calculated that when you would get this, it would be your birthday, so Happy Birthday~!'_

* * *

_Yao sighed. "Yes Japan, he is treating me well. And I had never blamed you. We all know that it was probably your boss who told you to do that." He opened the next one._

* * *

_'__Sup China bro!_

_This is probably weird that I would talk to you, but I'll try my best to free you from communism! Haha! Because I'm the hero! Also, I really want those noodles you cooked for me last July 4__th__ because the ones my chefs make and the restaurants serve suck! So, see you soon, bro!_

_From da hero'_

* * *

_Yao smiled. "Communism is a part of my country now, I can't do anything about that. And yeah, those noodles in those restaurants are American-style. Chinese noodles are much better." He then opened the last one._

* * *

_'__Dear China._

_Hello. It is Vietnam and Hong Kong. Don't worry about Hong Kong, China. England is taking good care of him. He is over currently and he is worried about you. He wanted me to write a letter to you, so here I am. Also, I wanted to tell you that Taiwan is not angry at you at all. It's just the boss that is. Don't worry, I'm sure we will all be okay._

_From, Vietnam and Hong Kong'_

* * *

_Yao sighed. "Hong Kong… England… I really want to get him back…." He then left the letters on the table and went upstairs to get ready to go to sleep._

* * *

Yao frowned at this memory. "That day was a really good day. I spent time with Yang, the cake we bought was delicious, and I heard from the rest of the Asians… I wish everyday could be like that…"

'And I still haven't solved the mystery of 'Aku mencintaimu'"

Yao sighed. He then heard a knock at the door. He perked up and went toward the door. He opened the door to see a messenger.

"Oh. It's you."

"Here. Delivery from Yang. A daffodil flower." Yao tilted his head at the flower with a root still attached. He took it and closed the door. "A daffodil?" He sighed out as he sat upon the couch. He held the flower in his hand with his other hand holding the root so it would not drop anything. He twirled the daffodil around. For some reason, Yao felt like he did not want to let go of it.

'This flower… there is a meaning to this strange gift. It feels like Yang is trying to tell me something… that I don't understand… for the third time this week. Tsk.' He thought. He pondered the leaves of the intricate flower. 'This flower is delicate and beautiful… I feel attached to it somehow.' He suddenly eyed a vase from the corner of his eye on a table. He went towards it and put the flower inside. Yao smiled when the realized that the flower was just the perfect height for it to pop out and bend over slightly. He took it to the kitchen and filled it with water. At the water, the daffodil seemed to perk up slightly. 'It's perfect.' Yao thought as he placed it upon the living room table.

He then went to the kitchen for something to eat. Upon opening the refrigerator, he spied on some sunflower seeds he kept on the kitchen table. He picked them up and suddenly remembered the start of the sunflower blooming the last spring.

* * *

_"__Yao! Yao!" Yao ran toward the front door as he heard Yang screaming for him to come down. He had been there for several minutes as Yao changed and brushed his teeth quickly before coming down. He opened the door to see Yang and in a split second, he was pulled out as Yang grabbed his hands and started running. _

_"__Yang! Where… are we going…!? It's barely…sunrise!" Yao managed to breathe out._

_"__To the garden! Today is a special day for the flowers! Yes, yes!" Yao smiled, for he remembered that Yang had always loved to look at the flowers in the nearby garden. He would always smile like a child and be excited. As Yang stopped, they both sat on a bench. Yao was extremely out of breath and looked down for a second to catch his breath before Yang shouted out, "Look look!" Yao suddenly looked up to see Yang point to the sunflowers blooming right before their eyes. He also saw other flowers blooming, like the daisies and roses._

_"__It's… beautiful, Yang. I've never seen anything like it…" Yao said. Their hands suddenly touched and Yang looked away. However, their hands became intertwined with each other as they watched the flowers bloom. Yang spoke up as the spectacle finished. "What's your favorite flower?" Yao widened his eyes. "I… well I do like all of them really. They are all so unique and different, but pretty in their own way, honestly."_

_Yang nodded. "That's true. My favorite is the sunflower." Yao looked and Yang. "And why is that?"_

_Yang sighed and looked at the sunflowers. "Every flower has its own meaning. The sunflower stands for innocence and purity. Thoughts would be pure and clean of dirty ideas. The sunflowers remind me of the days when I was younger. I was raised by the poorest citizens in the village. Still, I was pure and innocent, not knowing that I was a country or what would happen next. When I was only 7 years old, the village was attacked and burned down. I… I don't even remember the name of the village or where it was at all. I cannot remember… all I remember was running and running…" Yao listened with interest and Yang went on. "That was when my innocence was ruined. I went from town to town, simply scraping up some food and money by doing common errands. Then… it's all blurred… and then the Communists found me. You know the rest." _

_Yao became speechless at this. He looked off into the garden. "I suppose I really like the tiger lily…" _

_"__The tiger lily… represents wealth and pride." Yang said. Yao smiled._

_"__Wealth and pride? I think I prefer Pride and Prejudice." They both laughed._

* * *

"Every flower has its own meaning… wait a second!"

* * *

OONNHONHON CLIFFHANGERS KEKEKEKEKEKE! Sorry XD


End file.
